Favor
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; Reverse-AU]. —Además, te debo ese favor —sincera recordando, e irguiéndose se aleja yendo hacia la puerta de salida—. Y pienso pagártelo a cualquier costo. [Shiniangelo].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Favor.

 **Personajes:** Miguel Ángel Hamato, Shinigami y Leonardo Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Shiniangelo [Shini x Mikey].

 **Línea de tiempo:** Reverse-AU/Humanos. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Reverse-AU [Universo Contrario]. Situaciones dramáticas, poco vergonzosas, algo cómicas, románticas, dolorosas y sádicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Angst, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 2340.

 **Notas:** Algo que logré hacer en menos de media hora :'v

* * *

 **Summary:** —Además, te debo ese favor —sincera recordando, e irguiéndose se aleja yendo hacia la puerta de salida—. Y pienso pagártelo a cualquier costo.

* * *

 _ **Favor**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Oye, Shinigami —llama una de sus compañeras, logrando hacerla sacar la vista de su cuaderno para mirarla y prestarle atención—. Hay alguien que te está buscando en la entrada.

—¿Quién? ¿Karai? —pregunta refiriéndose a la única persona que conocía bien en el país, ya que sus padres y demás familiares se encontraban en Japón.

La chica niega con la cabeza y sonríe algo tonta.

—Es... es un chico —aclara divertidamente confundiendo por un momento a la pelinegra hasta que se le viene a la mente la imagen del único ente masculino con el que alguna vez logró tener una "charla" (si es que se le puede decir así a un par de insultos devueltos y frases malagradecidas) desde que llegó a esa ciudad. Siente su pulso detenerse—. Y si te soy sincera, es bastante guapo. ¿Es tu novio?

Enseguida la mirada de Shinigami se oscurece con maldad espantando a la muchacha que tiene enfrente.

—No, no lo es —declara seriamente, poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas (ya que la clase había terminado, pero como siempre estaba dando horas extras). Finalmente sale de ahí, caminando por los pasillos de la edificación hasta llegar a la puerta principal donde efectivamente está ese molesto muchacho rubio recostado tranquilamente en la entrada. Se acerca a toda velocidad a él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El bonito muchacho la mira con una sonrisa —una falsa—.

—Vaya, así que sigues aquí —es lo primero que suelta Mikey como comentario frívolo, logrando así solo enfadarla más—. Pensé que te habías ido a tu casa, e iba a ir a buscarte, pero una agradablemente zorra muchacha me dijo que te conocía.

—¡Oye! No llames zorra a esa chica. No tienes derecho. —Reprende fastidiada.

—¿Ah, no? Pero... —parece pensar un momento en las palabras correctas y finalmente sonríe de lado—. Noté muy bien cómo se acomodaba la blusa antes de hablar conmigo, y cómo su falda se levantaba a propósito cada que daba una palabra.

—¿Qué? —Inquiere confundida. Niega con la cabeza—. No entiendo a qué te refieres. Además, ¿notas todos esos detalles?

—No soy idiota —aclara con seriedad, molestándola—. ¡Ah! A lo que vine; Em... ¿No quisieras cambiarte de escuela? Podrías entrar a una privada.

—¿Qué? —Vuelve a inquirir con más confusión—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué me dices algo como eso tan de repente?

—Yo puedo hacerte entrar al lugar que quieras —declara con tranquilidad y soberbia—. Tú solo debes decirme a qué colegio quieres ir, y luego a qué universidad. Yo me encargaré de lo demás, ¿entendido?

Shinigami queda en blanco un momento y luego de reaccionar lo mira realmente mal. Observa hacia los lados y jactándose de que no hay nadie cerca agarra con firmeza y algo de rudeza el brazo del chico, y lo estira hasta la salida. Pronto empiezan a caminar con prisa por las amplias calles de New York.

—Um... ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —quiere saber el rubio, extrañamente calmado (y es que no se da cuenta que estando cerca de ella una calma llega a inundarle con rapidez).

La pelinegra entonces se detiene en una esquina, lo deja y lo mira con frialdad.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —suelta en una interrogación seca.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunta falsamente confundido e inocente tildando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Esto —señala de mala gana, y luego bufa con hastío—. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro apareces en mi vida y me propones ese tipo de cosas?

—Mm... —piensa un momento el rubio, desviando la vista al cielo—. No sería fácil explicártelo, así que... ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa? —sugiere con una sonrisa dulce.

Shini tiene un ligero tic en la ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Vámonos.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Te gustaría comer algo? —pregunta relajado el chico en tanto se tira de espaldas a uno de los enormes y elegantes sofás de la distinguida y ridículamente gran sala de invitados.

La muchacha tiene una gota de sudor en la cabeza al imaginarse ciertas cosas que tenían que ver con la cocina de esa mansión.

—Si te pido comida japonesa, seguramente la harán, ¿no es así? —comenta en voz alta casi en broma.

Miguel Ángel asiente.

—¡Obviamente! Los cocineros hacen de todo. Aunque para ser sincero yo solo prefiero la pizza antes que cualquier otra comida.

—Ya, enserio, ¿para qué me trajiste hasta aquí? ¿Cuál es la razón? —interroga seriamente tomando asiento con algo de timidez en uno de los mullidos muebles de terciopelo.

Él entonces sonríe complacido y se levanta hasta acomodarse bien. La observa por un momento sin borrar su sonrisa mientras un atisbo de brillo desconocido hace aparición en sus ojos de cielo claro.

Ella frunce el ceño con curiosidad y confusión mezclados al notar esa expresión tan sospechosa.

—La razón es simple —declara finalmente el rubio cambiando de su sonrisa complacida a una soberbia—. Tú me hiciste un favor, ahora yo te lo devuelvo.

Shinigami queda un momento en blanco, procesando esas palabras. ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? ¿Un narcisista niñito rico y de mal carácter le estaba devolviendo un "favor"? Si lo pensaba mejor, eso no podría ser real. _«Seguramente estoy soñando. Sí, sigo dormida. Debo estar recostada en mi escritorio y probablemente falté a clases por eso. ¿Verdad?»_ piensa exasperada en tanto en su rostro se forma una sonrisa torcida y nerviosa.

—... ¿Qué? —Suelta finalmente tratando de comprender la verdadera realidad—. ¿Acaso estoy...? —Se pregunta a sí misma, y se pellizca el brazo con fuerza logrando herirse—. ¡Au! No, mierda...

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que es un sueño? —inquiere divertido el chico mirándola de manera burlona. Ella entonces le lanza una mirada furiosa.

Enseguida el ambiente se silencia por completo convirtiéndose en una pelea de miradas, choques entre el enojo y la tranquilidad simulada. Y ninguno tiene las exactas palabras con qué describir en esos momentos.

Hasta que de pronto alguien abre de golpe y escandalosamente las puertas principales y llamando enormemente la atención de ambos jóvenes.

—¡Oh, vamos! Hasta yo creería que es un sueño —afirma de pronto el pelinegro con su típica sonrisa burlona y malintencionada, con esos zafiros corrompidos y esa personalidad de tirano cruel y sanguinario. Y Miguel Ángel no hace más que apretar los dientes al verlo—. ¿Oh? ¿Interrumpo algo? Lo siento, lo siento. Sólo creí que sería el momento adecuado para hacer mi entrada. —Explica altanero y falsamente culpable.

—Tch. Leo... —murmura Mikey con tono hastiado y furibundo. Se pone de pie y da un par de pasos cerca de Shinigami—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo estar en mi propia casa? —pregunta con burla.

—¿A qué vienes? ¿Por qué estabas escuchando a escondidas? —continúa el menor, frunciendo el ceño y afilando la mirada. La muchacha nota ese cambio de ambiente tan drástico. De un momento a otro pareciera como si Miguel Ángel quisiera lanzarse a atacar a su hermano y matarlo.

—Oh, nada fuera de lo común —declara con gracia el mayor, sonriendo calmadamente y haciendo ademanes con las manos en pos de no tener importancia—. Simplemente que noté que trajiste a una chica, y quería saber si finalmente te casarías con alguien —suelta como si nada logrando sonrojar a Shinigami y molestando aún más a su hermano menor—. Bueno... Eso te daría más ventaja que a mí para heredar la mayor parte del dinero de padre, ¿no crees?

—Cállate, maldito malnacido. —Ordena frío y tosco ya perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Eh? ¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu hermano, Mikey? —Inquiere falsamente ofendido—. Mira que me haces sentir mal.

—Tsk. Me das asco.

—¿Ah, sí? —Carcajea un poco y se acerca al menor para simplemente palmearle un par de veces el hombro derecho—. Pues tú también. Y solo espera hasta que te dé otro buen castigo del cual...

De pronto alguien sujeta con fuerza la muñeca de Leo haciendo que éste se paralice por un momento y luego mire con los ojos como platos a la persona que lo había hecho. Había sido Shinigami, quien debido a su molestia y al notar la tensión y el odio entre ambos hermanos no pudo sino reaccionar de inmediato.

Y finalmente había descubierto algo importante.

—Así que tú fuiste el que hirió tanto a Miguel Ángel la otra vez —alega con tranquilidad la azabache observando con ojos fríos al muchacho de orbes azules—. Y ya me preguntaba quién podría ser tan horrible como para llegar a tal punto de casi asesinarlo. —Lo suelta con brusquedad logrando apartarlo del rubio.

—Oh, vaya, vaya, vaya —murmura con tranquilidad el mayor y una sonrisa coqueta. Se soba un momento la muñeca y mira con descaro a la muchacha de arriba abajo—. Te has conseguido a alguien bastante valiente para protegerte. No me esperaba menos de ti, hermanito.

—Tch —chasquea la lengua Mikey, apretando la mandíbula luego—. Cállate de una maldita vez.

—¿Y se supone que tú eres su hermano? —Aventura de pronto la ojiámbar dirigiéndose a Leonardo con brío. Ambos ojiazules la miran impresionados y confundidos—. Jamás había conocido a un ser tan despreciable en mi vida. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría el horrible pensamiento de dañar tanto a su hermano? Eso es realmente despreciable, asqueroso.

Ambos chicos se miran entre ellos y luego a ella, y después de nuevo a ambos. Y entonces Leo ríe como desquiciado mientras Mikey solamente desvía la vista hacia algún otro lugar. Eso confunde bastante a la chica.

—¡Mira que niña más ingenua! —Exclama el pelinegro parando ligeramente de reír—. Es obvio que no conoces ni mínimamente a esta familia, ¿verdad?

 _«¿Eh? ¿En dónde habré oído esa frase antes?»_ se pregunta mentalmente con una sonrisa torcida y luego mirando disimuladamente a Mikey.

—Disculpa, señorita —pide de repente Leo, volviendo a su cordura y dejando de reír pero no borrando esa sonrisa soberbia y sanguinaria que lo caracteriza—. Aunque yo le sugeriría no hacer lazos con nadie que tenga el apellido 'Hamato'.

— _¿Qué...?_

—Después de todo... esta familia no le conviene —suelta sincerándose tranquilamente y molestando enormemente a su hermano menor—. Así que, a menos que sufra de algún desorden mental como la novia loca de mi hermano Donnie, yo preferiría que se alejara de ese niño de allí. —Señala hacia Miguel Ángel quien aprieta los puños y se contiene de lanzarse a matarlo en ese mismo instante.

Pero entones la sonrisa llena de confianza de la fémina lo descoloca y también ese par de ojos de ámbar cristalino llenos de decisión.

—Disculpe, pero... yo decido lo que hago con mi vida.

Y él borra lentamente su sonrisa... por primera vez gracias a las palabras de una mujer —una insignificante mujer que no tiene nada que ver con su existencia—.

 ** _. . ._**

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? —pregunta suavemente y por sexta vez el ojiceleste en tanto observa seriamente a la chica que se encuentra enfrente de él abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

— _S-sí..._ —murmura entrecortadamente mientras empieza a temblar como gelatina.

 _«Pues esas acciones me dicen lo contrario»_ piensa con ironía el muchacho.

—Ya, enserio, ¿qué te sucede? Te has puesto así desde que Leo salió de aquí. Y eso fue como hace media hora. —Declara fastidiado.

—E-es que... y-yo... yo... —finalmente se atreva a levantar la vista para mirar con unos orbes llenos de temor ingenuo que por un momento emblandece el corazón de Miguel Ángel, logrando así que su enojo se esfume y termine por observarla con ojos brillantes—. Yo jamás... había hablado así... a otra persona.

—... Ah. —Es lo único que dice el rubio apartando la mirada nuevamente tratando de mantener la compostura y no dejarse ver débil tan fácilmente.

—Y-y... yo... pensé que me haría algo... o...

—No iba a hacerlo —asegura él sin mirarla—. Si lo hiciera yo lo hubiera asesinado —declara con calma, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Finalmente vuelve a mirarla y le sonríe con una vileza que ella no logra captar por completo—. Y no me contendría esta vez.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que no lo sabes, pero yo no soy un asesino —admite naturalmente, espantándola. Se encoge de hombros con tranquilidad y se pone de pie para acercarse a ella y luego hincarse en una rodilla a llegar a su altura—. Pero si a ti te hicieran daño, yo no creo que podría perdonarlo.

—...

—Además, te debo ese favor —sincera recordando e irguiéndose se aleja yendo hacia la puerta de salida—. Y pienso pagártelo a cualquier costo. —Alega abriendo la puerta para salir de allí.

—¡Espera! —Lo detiene rápidamente—. Pero... antes de que te vayas... quisiera saber... ¿Qué fue aquella acción tan importante como para que me debas este tipo de favor?

—Oh, ¿así que aún no te das cuenta? —Pregunta divertido pero con dejes de desilusión. Se gira, mirándola con una sonrisa que raya con la burla. Ríe un poco al verla tan confundida—. Bueno... Si quieres saberlo... Tú... me diste una razón para vivir.

—... _¿Qué...?_ Pero...

—Y por eso te debo algo así como mi vida, chica —interrumpe falsamente dulce. Ante eso a la muchacha se le aparece una vena roja en la cabeza y tensa la mandíbula—. Entonces... te devolveré ese favor... por haberme salvado la vida.

Y sale de allí dejándola completamente sola, con un nudo en la garganta y una sensación burbujeante en el pecho.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
